Yume
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Kaleido Fic]¿Qué es lo que marca la Técnica Angelical? Va más allá de unir el corazón del elenco y de la audiencia, está en dar emocion a la vida de quien desea alcansarte.


**°°°°°°°° **Cambio de narración a general.

**YUME.**

Y expectante la miré en mi sitió, asombrado por su perfección y gracia, como si fuera la primera vez que viera aquella espectacular técnica.

Se movía tan ligeramente como la pluma de un ángel. No, más bien como la de un arcángel celestial. Enviada a la libertad del viento, donde el cielo era suyo y nada más.

Sonreí nuevamente, apretando a mi oído la diadema del micrófono, ensoñando mil y un cosas, pero con sólo una en la cabeza. La más benigna y placentera de cualquier otra etapa de mí vida.

Y pensar que los entrenamientos para aquello que se ve tan angelical y sencillo, habían sido en realidad un infierno. Temí por ella, pero le dejé continuar, porque sabía que no me perdonaría jamás, el frenar el crecimiento de sus alas, si la retenía con negaciones, nunca alcanzaría a tocar el cielo por sí misma. Su mano jamás llegaría a acariciar la acolchada nube de los corazones espectadores.

Por que su vuelo inspira, no sólo al porvenir, sino a dar también una rápida mirada al pasado y sonreír por lo bien hecho. Recordar las fases de orgullo o los momentos calidos que nos habíamos atrevido a olvidar.

Y es que ella no abandona; jamás pensó en hacer esto sólo por ella, sino por nosotros, aquellos que podemos llorar de la emoción al ver nuestro corazón abierto a su delicado mimo, dejándonos querer por el suyo.

_"Sólo los demonios pueden crear ángeles" _

Esa frase la escuché repetidamente por infinidad de bocas, pero nunca había entendido su significado hasta ahora.

Su demonio más grande, era su idolatría. Layla, su diablo con ojos de cristal azul.

El reto constante para ser digna de aquella diosa de leyenda, era el verdadero resorte para impulsarla a las alturas, y la propia Layla, aunque renuente en un principio, supo que algún día se convertiría en la pesadilla que le obligaría a seguir adelante.

...Y no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco.

Porque ahora Sora es la estrella que brilla en todas partes.

En el escenario, en su hogar, en la mirada del elenco, en la sonrisa de los espectadores...

...en mi corazón.

Siento que el aire se me escapa cuando la veo acercarse a su compañero en el trapecio, con aquella armonía que tiene un cisne al bajar de su vuelo hacía el agua. Así como también aterrizó en mi amor.

Soy su admirador numero uno desde ahora y desde siempre (Sin importar lo que siempre diga Jerry), porque los ojos de mi alma la admiraron primero, fuera de aquellas acrobacias irrealizables que todos contemplan de ella. Fuera de sus ánimos para superar la calamidad, fuera y dentro de muchas cosas más.

Ahora, mientras baja del escenario, le veo llorar con la ovación del público, quien la aclama como la salvación de un recuerdo recuperado del olvido. Siempre he dicho que Sora puede sentir el sentimiento de la expectación, pero lamentablemente, no puede ver el sentimiento con el que la amo.

Tal vez esa sea la única imperfección de aquella técnica celestial que une los corazones, porque confunde el mío con el de la audiencia, a pesar de que el reconcomio es tan diferente.

¡Sora, ellos te admiran, yo te amo!

Hay diferencia en ello, más no es capaz de verlo, no aún. No puedo culparle, acaba de recuperar su corazón y el de todos. Hazaña titánica teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de almas duras que suavizaron sus labios en sonrisas sólo por ella.

Cierro los ojos mientras se acerca a mí, animada con las lágrimas que siguen cayendo. Tanta es la emoción, que no se atreve a detenerlas. Hubiera querido ser el primero en vitorearla, más la montaña de glorificaciones del elenco, acalla mi felicitación. Es ahora cuando debo retirarme a pensar.

Ahora lo menos importante soy yo, porque este es su momento, debe saborear ahora el dulce premio de su sacrificio. Cosa que no merezco compartir con ella.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La japonesa corrió desbocada por el lugar, aún con su vestuario puesto.

La obra hacía una hora que había terminado, pero el tener aquel atuendo le hacía sentir el calor de la ovación en su piel aún, con aquella sensación de cómo si volara. Volara a través de los corazones infinitamente abiertos de los espectadores y su querido elenco.

Y todos había estado ahí para alabar su espectacular actuación, desde su jefe, hasta sus padres, incluso Yume había logrado decir ángel mientras tomaba su dedo índice entre sus pequeñas manitas de querubín.

Esa noche se había convertido en el ángel estrella que ahuyentaba las tinieblas y fusionaba las almas, más una aclamación le faltaba por escuchar.

Ya casi no había nadie a las afueras de Kaleido, el festejo por el éxito se llevaba a cabo en otro lugar.

Detuvo su carrera admirando la figura que cortaba el horizonte, mirando detenidamente el mar junto al escenario que tanto amaba, extrañada de encontrarle ahí. Si había alguien del que sabía que la apoyaría y felicitaría apenas terminar el acto, era él. No por nada era su mejor amigo.

-¡Ken! –Le llamó animada, pero él parecía no oírle, la vista en el mar, con nostalgia, le hizo preguntarse que le pasaba.

Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, y la sonrisa del rubio, como bienvenida le hizo exaltar.

-Felicidades, Sora –los ojos azules brindaron calor -. Hoy has hecho el mejor de los espectáculos, tu sueño está hecho realidad.

-Gracias, Ken –le sonrió como siempre hacía, más las nostalgia seguía ahí, tras la mirada celeste. -¿Pasa algo?

El muchacho la miró con encantó, pero no le dio la respuesta que pedía. -¿Sabes que todos, al ver tu técnica, recordaron los momentos más especiales que habían vivido?

Ella asintió, dejándose llevar por su propio recuerdo –Sí, yo misma recordé a mis padres verdaderos y a mis padres adoptivos, y a Yume. De aquella vez cuando visité el Escenario Kaleido por primera vez, y la vez en la que vinieron ellos a verme realizar la Técnica Fantástica. Sentía como mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad, mirando la ensoñación del público. Sentí lo mismo cuando realice la Técnica Angelical por primera vez, compitiendo contra la Señorita Layla.

Los ojos iluminados de Sora, dieron aire al interior de Ken, sonriendo con la sinceridad que necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Sabes que es lo que yo recordé con tanto cariño, como la mejor cosa que ha pasado en mi vida?

Naigino le miró, con el matiz de la duda pintada en su rostro –No. –Murmuró, sintiendo curiosidad de pronto, observándole más expectantemente.

-Recordé la vez en la que te conocí, cuando llegaste tarde a la audición del nuevo elenco, porque sentía, que ahí mismo comenzaba mi nueva vida.

Las pupilas niponas se dilataron completamente con sorpresa ante la confesión. El chico aprovechó esto para abrazarle, depositando un delicado beso en la mejilla nívea.

-Felicidades otra vez...mi Sora. –Murmuró el estadounidense, separándose de ella, comenzando a avanzar hacía ningún lugar en especial.

Sora no se movió, permaneció parada incapaz de caminar, hablar o pensar. Recordando los miles de momentos en el que esos ojos azules le miraron con amor, sin que ella se diera cuenta en realidad de ese tras fondo sentimental en ellos.

-Ken...yo...-Pero no hubo caso hablar ahora que estaba sola.

Sonrió entonces, comprendiendo que la Técnica Angelical conllevaba a tantas cosas, más como el amar. Comenzó a reír muy levemente, teniendo en cuenta, que tal vez aquello, era el inicio de una nueva etapa...

°OWARI°

* * *

WIIIIIIIIII, otro fic de Kaleido hecho en un ratito.

No pude evitarlo, y es que el capitulo de hoy, fue hermoso, incluso me hizo llorar, y claro, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de escribir algo aunque sea muy meloso y extraño.

No creo que haya quedado de maravilla, pero tenía deseos de publicarlo hoy mismo, así que aquí está para ustedes.

Realmente me siento terrible de saber que el lunes pasarán el ultimo capitulo de la serie. Así que planeo disfrutarla hasta lo que se pueda.

Me despido ahora, pidiendo por favor, dejen review.

Por ultimo, mando un Saludote especial a cuatro de las personas más queridas para mí, tal vez, sin recordara de las mejores cosas de mi vida observando esa técnica, estoy segura que entre ellas estarían ustedes.

Saludote pues a Jennifer S. Lleneri, RuBiAx, Zero Asakura y Aome-Sama.

Gracias por estar conmigo siempre.


End file.
